


Bheka

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Bheka

Kuyindlela eyinqayizivele yokuthembana nokuzizwa kwesibopho uJaime Lannister anaso ngoBrienne waseTarth, lowo ayenaye nezilo ezilwayo, ngaphakathi nangaphandle kwemigodi yokulwa, ngenxa yakhe. Wayazi ukuthi lolu suku luzofika, ukungavimbeki okude kukhuphuke esifubeni sakhe, kugcotshwe ukukhanya kwethemba emehlweni akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. Yize azi ukuthi uqamba amanga, wamlandela ngokufana. Uma kusho ukufa kwakhe, makube njalo. Kwakukhona amabala aphikelelayo emphefumulweni wakhe negazi limanga ingubo yakhe yamakhosi, kodwa wabona elimhlophe elasala.


End file.
